clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Denno Senshi Strikes Again
Denno Senshi Strikes Again is the name of a film produced by Pingu Penguin Productions, and released on 29th July 2009, ten days after it was announced. It was announced on 19th July 2009, a day after it's predecessor movie was released - Denno Senshi Versus The Moderators. It is the second movie in the Denno Senshi series of movies. There are expected to be seven movies in the Denno Senshi series, but we'll just see how it goes. We had a real blast making the last movie, and are proud we accomplished to release this one. said Pingu Penguin. Plot Pingu Penguin: The movie focuses on the Senshi being taught the ancient art of 'Denno' by his father. His father pressures him to take training once a day, this involves morphing, banning, and other things that regular penguins are unable to accomplish. At the end of the movie, there is a finale that will shock the viewers nontheless keep them entertained for the 3rd movie in the Denno Senshi series! Cast *'The Senshi' as Denno Senshi *'Denno Rogue' as himself Extras *'Tinker12346' as themself Advertisement Poster Advertisement Video Filmed Scenes Scene One (Intro) * Music - In For The Kill by La Roux The first scene does not introduce the story (unlike the first movie). Also used as the advertisement, the introduction focuses on various scrolling shots of Denno Senshi such as his feet (horizontally), his whole self (vertically), his eyes (horizontally) and his name (horizontally, shaking horizontally, shaking vertically). Then you see a whole picture of Denno Senshi then after a few seconds, he walks off-screen. Then an orange background with the words Denno Senshi appear. Then the background turns light aqua, Denno Senshi appears on the right and the words Strikes Again appears below the words Denno Senshi, revealling the movie logo. Scene Two (New Powers) * Music - Poker Face by Lady Gaga The second scene focuses on the Senshi's newest learnt talents. You first see the Senshi continually morph from normal Senshi to Ninja, thanks to Special Effects, this looks incredibly well carried out. Then the Senshi is rotated a whole 90 degrees, and walks in the same way, before turning another 90 degrees and etc. until he reappears as normal 0 degrees. Then he starts climbing on the igloo walls before making his way to the Dojo Courtyard, where he carries out his last 'power' (although some may argue not an impressive power) he disables the blue ring around the penguin. The scene ends with The Senshi quietly sitting outside the Dojo Courtyard. Scene Three (The Search For Senshi Begins) * Music - Mr. Brightside by The Killers * Music - Fall Fair Music by Club Penguin This scene first sees the appearence of Denno Rogue, logging into a full server before being seen sitting in huge form in an igloo. There he is waiting for Denno Senshi to appear, as he is training him to "become a master Denno" . Then a shot appears of the Senshi's actual location, which is at the Ski Village listening to the Orca - Straw (from the Music Jam 08 & 09). Unfortunately Pingu Penguin Productions said: "There was not the appropriate music available to us, so instead we had to make do with the Fall Fair music!" . The Senshi gives off a slightly monotone hmm before the shot returns to Denno Rogue in the igloo. He then leaves to search for his son. Scene Four (Practical Training) * Music - Fall Fair Music by Club Penguin * Music - Not Fair by Lily Allen Denno Rogue finds Senshi at the Ski Village, and asks him to come home for training. Senshi says he doesn't feel like training today. Then Denno Rogue asks the Senshi to ban an innocent penguin. The Senshi gets in position and using Loggo, made it look like time stood still, and the Senshi sucessfully banning another innocent penguin. He acts surprised, but Rogue says that it was a simple thing for him to do. Scene Five (Back, Unbanned and lending a Helping Hand) * Music - I'm Not Leaving by The Gentlemen * Music - Without Me by Eminem In this scene you see various effects on the same picture of Mike. Then the words "Mike Has Returned!" appear and the scene ends. Mike does not appear at any other point in the movie. Scene Six (Colouring Penguins) * Music - For Reasons Unknown by The Killers This scene focuses on Denno Senshi sitting in the town, changing the colours of the surrounding penguins. He first changes them all from their custom colour to black (including himself), and then changed them all from black to orange. After this is complete, he walks on the Night Club and sits on top of the roof, quietly to himself. Scene Seven (A Rogue Form Of Senshism) * Music - Continues from Scene Six - For Reasons Unknown by The Killers Denno Rogue sits in his igloo, then he says he does not feel very well. He then says he may have developed Senshism, a disease caused by Denno Senshi. He is confused at how his own son could have betrayed him. Then he goes to the cove in search of a medic or lifeguard, unfortunately no lifeguard is there at the time, and he goes to take shade under the umbrella. But as he is walking, he starts feeling light headed and dizzy, and doesn't see the campfire in front of him. Oblivious to the danger, he continues walking, directly into the fire. He is burnt to death, and lies motionless on the floor. The scene ends. Scene Eight (Even Senshis Cry) * Music - Back To You by Bryan Adams The Senshi sits on the log, staring at his fathers lifeless body. He expresses his emotions by saying it is his fault, and he is so sorry. The scene ends with Senshi crossing the bridge into the forest, thus ending the movie. Scene Nine (Credits) * Music - Continues from Scene Eight - Back To You by Bryan Adams The credits scroll through on the bottom half of the screen, while a video of the Cove plays. The Senshi can be seen sitting on the rock, and a pink penguin stands next to the fire. Even the chat bar and the map icon are included in the video. Then the credits end and the Pingu Penguin Productions logo, the Loggo logo, and the Penguin Storm 7 logo appear, along with the "Don't Download Penguin Storm 7" message, which also appeared at the beginning of the movie. The music fades out, ending the movie. This brings the total movie length to 11 minutes, 45 seconds. Trivia *The Senshi stars in this movie, but using Penguin Storm 7 especially for the occasion, we changed his name to Denno Senshi! Movie Title In Different Languages: *English: Electric Soldier (Denno Senshi) Strikes Again *French: Le soldat électrique frappe encore *German: Elektrischer Soldat schlägt wieder *Italian: Il soldato elettrico colpisce ancora *Japanese: 電気兵士は再度打つ *Portugese: O soldado elétrico golpeia outra vez *Spanish: El soldado eléctrico pega otra vez *Russian: Электрический воин поражает снова *Dutch: De elektrische Militair slaat opnieuw *Greek: Ο ηλεκτρικός στρατιώτης χτυπά πάλι *Korean: 전기 군인은 다시 친다 *Irish: Stailceanna Leictreach Saighdiúir Arís * The logo for Loggo appears as a subliminal message in Scene Four after the Senshi says wow I did it after sucessfully "banning" Tinker12346. The logo is different to the original logo because this version is in Sepia-Tone. The message lasts for one frame of the movie and appears as a quick brown flash. However, when the 24MB version of the movie was released, so much visual quality was lost that you cannot see the subliminal message at all! * Despite having almost twice as many scenes as the first movie, this movie is actually shorter than the first! Category:Denno Senshi Category:Movies